


Creative Costumes

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Cast of The Flash, Costumes, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, RPF, Reader Insert, Reader-Interactive, and other DCTV shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Requested by Anonymous through my Flash sideblog @sexy-speedster:  Grant Gustin imagine where he and Y/N dress up as The Flash and Killer Frost for Halloween? Love your stuff!! So creative and fun 💕





	Creative Costumes

At the CW halloween party, there was plenty of opportunity to dress up as any character you liked. Some people dressed in the common Halloween characters and costumes.

Candice looks like her own version of Catwoman in her black leather jumpsuit and cat ears. Danielle was dressed like a Renaissance princess and Carlos was some sort of 70′s Miami Vice-looking character. Others had fun dressing as characters from the network. Brandon switched personas with Stephen and Stephen was dressed like a Winchester brother. Grant was either incredibly lazy and without creativity…or he had chosen the best costume of all.

It took little effort for him to borrow one of his Flash suits from set. Everyone smiled and laughed when they saw him but that was pretty much it. Lots of people were so used to seeing him in costume that it didn’t seem like Halloween was different from any other day.

You were one of those who’d character-swapped. Once you knew Danielle was wearing a her chosen costume, you got her approval to dress as one of her characters.

The white wig and blue lipstick were things that you might not ever be able to wear on any other day. You allowed it to transform you. You pretended that you didn’t know Grant. He loved it. You gave him the cold shoulder and he took it as a challenge.

“Last time we faced off, you nearly killed me,” Grant comments, referring to episode 7 of season 3. A little spark of jealousy ignites as you’re reminded of the scene where Grant and Danielle had a scripted kiss.

“Oh really?” You respond, your tone is cold and disinterested. But you wink at Grant and he grins. “I don’t recall. I try to kill a lot of people.” It became clear that you and Grant were having fun with the charade, pretending that you weren’t a couple. It was like a whole new chance for Grant to woo you and win you over and it provided the perfect outlet for your sassiness.

“Am I that forgettable? Do often kill with your kiss?”

“I kiss a lot of people too…” Grant chuckles and growls with jealousy.

The party is in full swing and so crowded that you’re not worried about your behavior being witnessed–not that it mattered. Ever since you and Grant had announced your relationship, there was hardly a reason to excuse how close Grant stands to you, how he caresses your cheek and whispers near your ear.

Grant advances upon you, backing you into a wall. He pulls back his cowl and you card your dark blue fingernails through his hair, messing it up. You tug on his hair and smirk, he chuckles.

“Are you a thief too, Killer Frost? Because I can’t seem to find my heart.”

The line is so cheesy that you break character and start giggling. You bury your face in his neck and Grant snakes his arms around your waist.

“Careful Flash, you’ll make Iris jealous.”

“I only have eyes for you…” Grant murmurs as he leans in to kiss you. You hum with happiness. He brushes his thumb along your cheekbones, wiping away some of the pale make-up you’d applied to look like the pale Killer Frost. “You covered up my favorite freckles,” he grinned. “You don’t have to pretend to be anyone else. Ever. I love you, Y/N.” Grant kisses you again and you giggle. You take his hand and start to lead him onto the dance floor.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Grant. You know I love dressing up for Halloween.”


End file.
